


Why Did You Bring Me Here?

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Humor, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Lindir is not one to be scared. Well, that's exactly what he's going to get, if Glorfindel can help it! So, why does visiting a haunted house in Rivendell sound like a good idea?An early 2018 Halloween fanfic.





	Why Did You Bring Me Here?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> I’m in the mood for writing an early Halloween fanfic. :) So, let’s go! :)

Normally Lindir wasn’t one to get scared. In fact, he hardly knew if he was really frightened of terrifying things. So why did Glorfindel insist on dragging him to this one creepy house at the edge of Rivendell?

“Glorfindel, for the last time: there is no such thing as ghosts,” Lindir said, annoyed.

“So what, Lindir? Are you scared?” Glorfindel asked, cheekily. “Come on! It’s right over there!”

Indeed, the tall elven house was abandoned, given the broken wood planks and smashed windows. It was a bad time to call for room service. Then again, the second Glorfindel knocked on the door, it creaked open a bit. He smiled at Lindir, hoping that his bestest elven buddy would get scared.

“Did you see that? Awe!” Glorfindel sighed in wonder.

“The wind knocked it over!” Lindir cried, annoyed once more. “Now, let’s go.”

The door slammed open all the way, forcing Glorfindel to keep the doorknob, before it slid back into the door, along with his hand. “Ouch! That hurts!” He managed to pull his hand away, stunned to see it bruised but not bleeding.

“Glorfindel, there is nothing spooky in this house!” Lindir said, his foot crashing into the old decrepit stairs. “This house needs work.”

“Hm. It sure does! Wait, Lindir!” Glorfindel ran into the house with him, right as the door closed automatically. He patted Lindir’s back, charging forward up the stairs. “You see? Nothing bad is going to happen—”

_Crash!_

The wood broke, forcing Glorfindel through the hole. Lindir’s frustration passed, leaving him to climb up the stairs and search for his friend. “Glorfindel! Glorfi! Are you alright?”

“Eh! Ai, that hurt!” Glorfindel cried, opening another door below the stairs. His leg was bruised and a little bloody, forcing Lindir to pull out a couple of bandages and alcohol from his pack.

“You really ought to be more careful. Anything can happen in this place.” Lindir said, cleansing Glorindel’s wounds.

“You could have told me that, but then—” His thoughts were interrupted by another voice. It belonged to a white lady, who glided down the stairs. He screeched, waiting until Lindir finished his ruminations before darting out the door. “NOOOO! I’M OUT OF HERE! SCARY GHOST CAN HANDLE HERSELF!”

“Glorfindel, wait!” Lindir said, putting away his supplies, before following Glorfindel outside. So far, there weren’t any ghosts out here, but after the door closed one last time, Lindir knew it was not wise to go into that house again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
